


feelings

by hyochu



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pentagon, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Yuki - Freeform, hyunggu is clingy, pentagon fluff, ptg fluff, yuto is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyochu/pseuds/hyochu
Summary: yuto avoids hyunggu's gaze because he fears hyunggu will see the love in his eyes. hyunggu just wants to look into yuto's eyes when they talk late at night.





	feelings

**Author's Note:**

> whats up i love yuki and im soft so here u go ! 
> 
> (based on hayley kiyoko's 'feelings' btw give it a listen)

I know I've got friends, I still get so lonely  
If I look in your eyes, I’ll want you to hold me

 

* * *

 

"Yuto?" A voice called out a few beds away from Yuto, slightly muffled but easily detectable as Kang Hyunggu. The boy being called upon froze up and bit his lip to stop himself responding, and hoped he looked like he was sleeping.

"Yuto, please." Hyunggu's voice sounded strained, and Yuto's heart ached a little. But, again, he stayed quiet and attempted to lengthen his breaths so he appeared to be sleeping deeply. He heard a shift from one of the beds, and a few seconds later, he sensed Hyunggu's presence behind his back. He sighed, turning over, and confirmed it was him standing there.

"W-Will you let me in? Please?" Yuto wasn't sure whether Hyunggu meant into his bed, or into his heart, but he moved backwards and made space for Hyunggu in both. The boy sniffled and faced Yuto, eyes trailing up from Yuto's shoulders to his cheek, and then down again. Yuto made sure to look everywhere else except Hyunggu's face, which he knew was stained with tears and his signature heart-wrenching pout.

"What do you want, Hyunggu?" Yuto kicked himself mentally after the words came out of his mouth, realising how cold they sounded and how unnecessary they were in Hyunggu's current predicament. Hyunggu sniffed again and placed a tentative hand on Yuto's cheek. Yuto flinched slightly, following Hyunggu's hand with his eyes as it tilted Yuto's face towards his. His heart rate increased drastically.

"Just look at me. Please. Please, Yuto. All I want is for you to look at me, I miss you, I miss looking at you-" He burst into another round of tears before he could carry on with what he was saying. Yuto looked at his eyes, the first time in months, but they were screwed shut as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Yuto whispered, "I can't look at you if you're crying. Not because it will make me sad. Well, it will, but I mean because your eyes are closed, you know?" He wiped Hyunggu's tears with his fingertips, and kept his eyes glued to Hyunggu's whilst they flutter open slowly. His eyes shone with pain.

"Why was that s-so hard for you? Why have I been waiting for months for you to just look at me?" More tears threatened to spill from his eyes, but were not given a chance as Yuto spontaneously leaned forward to close the gap between their lips. Hyunggu took a few seconds to respond, before wrapping his arms around Yuto and kissing back with all of the energy he had left. Yuto was the one to break the kiss, tears slipping down his own face.

"I have loved you for so long, Hyunggu. So long. And it got to a point where I was so scared you would find out just from me looking at you. That you would see yourself the way I see you. Which is really, really beautiful. Hyunggu, I'm-" Hyunggu put a finger to Yuto's lips, and frowned.

"Let me say it back." Yuto nodded and listened intently.

"I love you. A lot. But, if you were going to say you're sorry, you should be. I've been hurting so badly, Yuto, I could never see the love in your eyes. I thought it was hate. I didn't know what I'd done wrong, why you couldn't just look at me. But I've broken down those walls now. Right? I have. I love you so, so much." They kissed again, both of their cheeks wet with tears. Yuto's hand found Hyunggu's under the blanket, and he interlocked their fingers. Hyunggu smiled and leaned into Yuto.

They fell asleep together that night, and every other night from then on. Feelings were never easy for either of them, but they poured everything they had into each other once they looked at each other again. For the first time in what felt like forever, Hyunggu felt loved by Yuto again, but this time he knew it wasn't just his imagination.


End file.
